<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take My Hand by kuhleesi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847676">Take My Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi'>kuhleesi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiraya One Shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, long overdue hasala, soft onli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Has and Tala dancing in the enemy's ballroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aghas Nam/Tala Dizon, Has/Tala, Hasala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiraya One Shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take My Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song for today is Can I Have This Dance? from High School Musical.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is trust involved in a dance between two people. There is the instinct that one would lead, and the other would follow. There is communication with every subtle pressure, every smile, every shift of the hand. Dance was a language that Tala was just innately good at. It was a language she had been trying to teach Has.</p><p>He was fluent at it now, a bit. He knew not to look down, he knew where to place his hands to be polite, but he still wasn’t quite confident yet. It was still her telling him where to go, which direction to move at, no matter the beat. This wasn’t like him at all. Aghas Nam was used to leading, to confidence. Yet he still couldn’t quite look Tala in the eye whenever they were dancing. Not because it was awkward but because more and more, Has was starting to realize it was because it was too distracting.</p><p>He tried it just this once.</p><p>And all he could think about was the light dancing in her warm, brown eyes, her fringe covering her eyebrows, forcing him to lock his gaze with hers. A gaze that did not waver, did not turn away. And then his foot went wild, hooking behind her ankle. She fell, but thankfully, they were already close, so he caught her immediately.</p><p>Tala gasped, her eyes wide from the sudden sensation of falling. By instinct, her arms went around Has’ neck as he steadied her with an arm around her waist.</p><p>“Sorry, that was my fault, I’m sorry!” Has said, already straightening up.</p><p>She laughed, “It’s okay. I knew you’d be there to catch me.”</p><p>And then after a moment, “Is something wrong? You seem distracted.” She said. Has was acutely aware that her arms were still around his neck. In fact, in that moment, she traced her hands down to his shoulder, her fingers grazing against his scales.</p><p>He couldn’t look her in the eye again.</p><p>“Nothing. I think I just spaced out.”</p><p>Which was a believable excuse. They both have a lot in their minds at that moment. The only reason they were back in this empty room dancing was because of the Guardia Civil. And Mrs. Nam. And the extremely inappropriate party they were planning to hold in the Kampanaryo.</p><p>A mere day after Duran died, and not even 24 hours from the time they arrived. All of the Kampanaryo agents knew what they were doing. To the public, it was a celebration of the Kampanaryo and the Batasan finally becoming friendlier with each other. Mrs. Nam would use this opportunity to make herself look better by pretending they managed to reach a peaceful, diplomatic agreement with the Kampanaryo agents. But everyone else knew what they were really doing. To the Kampanaryo, they were trying to establish who was boss, not giving them time to mourn, celebrating that the Batasan finally got control and rubbing it in their face that they had nothing left to do except take the Kampanaryo lest the public turned against them completely.</p><p>Has could see how frustrated Tala had been the entire time, how she tempered her anger by trying to comfort everyone else. How she tried to help with the party despite how painful losing Duran, Asterio and Rosaria was. And Tala could see how the entire situation was wearing Has down, how the presence of his stepmom was putting him on edge, how his laughter didn’t quite reach his eyes anymore. And when it became too much, they didn’t ask each other questions. They just sought each other out and escaped in their little world together, just that empty room and soft music playing from their anting-anting.</p><p>“We don’t have to go through with this, you know.” Has said, as they let each other go.</p><p>“We have to. We have to let them believe that we’re cooperating so that no one gets hurt. Just until we can figure out a clear way to get rid of them.” Tala replied, her voice soft. She still had no idea how they were going to do that in the first place.</p><p>“They’re definitely doing this as a distraction to cover up what they really have in mind.” Has continued.</p><p>“I know. But we have to let them believe we’re playing into their hands so they can lower their guards. Which means you actually do need to wear a shirt and nice shoes later.”</p><p>Has scrunched his face up, “Hassle.”</p><p>Tala smiled, releasing her thick hair from its bun, “Try wearing heels, dude.”</p><hr/><p>Tala was tired of the heels she was wearing. She was tired of the pins in her hair, she was tired of the Guardia Civil laughing and drinking like they weren’t parasites sucking the soul out of the Kampanaryo. There were very few agents in the dining hall, which had been decorated to look like a ballroom. With the tables pushed to the back to make room for a dancefloor. The agents that were there looked either bored or pissed. It was clear that the only people enjoying themselves, basking in their supposed victory, were the Guardia Civil.</p><p>“If you hold on to that any tighter, it will break.” Someone sidled up beside Tala, and she didn’t have to turn to see who it was.</p><p>Ario was still in his uniform, as pristine and crisp and wrinkle-free as ever. He had that perpetual scowl on his face that could have been handsome if he just stopped frowning and unclenched his jaw every once in a while.</p><p>“Sorry. Tense.” Tala said, trying to slip a smile back on. Ario didn’t even look at her, merely scanning the crowd.</p><p>“Your friends don’t look happy.” He said.</p><p>Tala felt anger bubble up, but she pushed it down with a sip of champagne, “I wonder why.” She said, mildly.</p><p>Ario turned to her at that moment. But he wasn’t Reza. And it was only ever Reza who could make her flinch. She met his eyes and did not look away.</p><p>“I am deeply sorry that my duties interfere with your Kampanaryo’s illusion of a safe haven but you must understand, Tala, that I am merely doing my job.”</p><p>“I understand. But I will not apologize when I say I will do everything I can to protect the safety that we have here.” Tala said, “There’s no pretenses between you and I, right? We can speak plainly with each other.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Good. Then I don’t have to pretend that I’m enjoying seeing your people mock mine.”</p><p>A cold grin appeared on Ario’s face. Tala was taken aback by this, for she had never seen anything but a blank scowl on his face until then. His smile terrified her.</p><p>“<i>Your</i> people?”</p><p>“<i>Our</i> people.” Another voice joined in, and Tala turned and almost dropped her champagne glass when she saw Has. Long hair tied back in a bun, wearing a dashing suit, and a dark blue tie with… Tala held back a genuine laugh as she realized the tie he was wearing had a white fish scale pattern stitched on it. </p><p>“Oy, Ario. I didn’t know you had sirenos under your employment.” Has said with a teasing smile.</p><p>Ario turned to him with a look of annoyance, “I don’t.” He said. </p><p>“Oops. Then the guy with his face in the punch bowl is probably drowning.” Has said, jerking a thumb behind him at a group of rowdy, drunk Guardia Civil.</p><p>Ario scowled and without even excusing himself, stomped towards the group.</p><p>“Ooh, he gets on my nerves.” Tala snarled, staring at the back of Ario’s cape as if she was willing it to spontaneously combust.</p><p>It did not, unfortunately.</p><p>“Did you not just say that we need to pretend to cooperate?” Has teased, taking the champagne glass out of Tala’s hand and giving it to a random passerby, who stared at the champagne glass with confusion but kept walking, anyways.</p><p>Tala sighed, “I did, I did. But… ugh.”</p><p>“Well, I’m here now. So take my hand and relax. We’ll show them they don’t intimidate us.” Has extended his hand to her. </p><p>“And how are we going to do that?” She said, taking his hand, anyway.</p><p>“I’m gonna do something. Do you trust me?” He asked as the music changed, the sound string instruments and trumpets building up around them.</p><p>“Implicitly.” Tala responded, and without hesitation, he pulled her hand up his lips, brushing a soft kiss against her knuckles before pulling her close.</p><p>And for the first time, Has took the lead. His hands steady, his feet sure.</p><p>“Don’t let them get to you. And don’t show them you’re annoyed.” He whispered, leaning down to her, close enough so he can whisper, so he can smell the sweetness of her perfume. “It’s what they would want. And I know you don’t want to give Ario what he wants.”</p><p>He was right, of course, like he always was. Because Has was always right. When Tala found herself being overcome by emotions, it was Has grounding her, Has making her see sense when she was too caught up with what she was feeling.</p><p>“You look breath-taking.” He said, and this time he looked her in the eyes, again, watching them widen in surprise.</p><p>“Thank you.” She blurted out, “You always look good—I mean… You dress nicely. Not that you don’t always dress well, I just like seeing you in a suit. The tie’s nice.”</p><p>She did not mean to stammer but it was useless to deny that Has always had that effect on her. She had been upfront before that she thought he was attractive. It just felt more embarrassing now to admit it again because they’ve gotten to know each other. And she was overthinking again.</p><p>“Tala.” He said, snapping her back to reality. His eyes were still looking into hers.</p><p>“Yes, Has?”</p><p>“Ario’s walking over. Try not to step on his foot.”</p><p>Tala laughed as Has spun her, the way she taught him when they were in the solace of the practice room, and let her go, where she ended up in Ario’s arms.</p><p>“Enjoying the night?” Ario asked as he took the lead this time, a surprisingly good dancer.</p><p>“The music could be better.” Tala responded, “But so far, yes.”</p><p>“Enjoy it while it lasts, then, Miss Dizon.”</p><p>Tala resisted the urge to step on his foot.</p><p>“Same to you. Excuse me when I say you don’t intimidate me.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to intimidate you. Merely make you aware of who is in charge. And it’s certainly not you or Samiel.” Ario said, his grip on her hand tightening,</p><p>Tala smiled, a sugar sweet smile, “And you think it’s you?”</p><p>“One word, one command from me and I can bring the full might of the Guardia Civil down on the Kampanaryo. So yes, it’s me.” He said this just as he spun her and pulled her to him with her back to his chest.</p><p>“You know what, Ario?” Tala said, as she spun again back to her original position, pulling him closer to her, “I find your confidence very appealing.”</p><p>He blinked just as she slid away for a change of partner, and she was back in Has’ arms. He felt her relax immediately, and her movements were once again fluid and light. It was natural for him to take the lead now, so he tried to steer her as far away from Ario and his new partner as possible.</p><p>“I don’t think we need to continue the dance lessons anymore. Your dancing is impeccable now.” Tala laughed breathlessly.</p><p>“What can I say. Whenever I’m with you, I just feel more comfortable in my own scales.” He said, grinning.</p><p>Tala caught sight of Ario’s cold glare, but it was only for a split second as Has’ finger went under her chin to direct her gaze back to him, </p><p>“Eyes on me. Forget him. Forget everything for now.” He whispered.</p><p>And for a moment, that was exactly what Tala did. She let Has pull her close, into the comfort and safety of his arms that were both strong and gentle. He let her wrap her arms around his neck to pull him down, her chin resting on his shoulder, her body curving to his.</p><p>For a moment, they were back in their practice room, just two people who felt safest in each other’s arms, letting the music drown out all negative emotions until it was just them, beneath the spotlight and simply feeling each other’s heartbeat. And just being able to have their skin touch was enough. It was enough to calm Tala and it was enough to ground Has. They spun and laughed and when it was over, they retreated to a nearby balcony.</p><p>With the moon and the stars shining above, the cold wind blowing through both of their hair, Has placed his hand on the railing, looked at Tala and said,</p><p>“We’ll get through this, Tala. We just gotta be patient.”</p><p>“I know we will.” She smiled, placing her hand on top of his. “We have you, Has. You’ve always had our backs. I don’t know where we would be without you.”</p><p>She leaned her head against his shoulder, and they stood there, in comfortable silence, as if they were the only two beings on the earth, simply watching the stars and the moon.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here.” Has muttered, pulling her closer, landing a soft kiss on the top of her head, “<i>I</i> don’t know where I’d be if I didn’t have you beside me.”</p><p>Tala didn’t respond. She didn’t have to. She simply held his hand tighter as they both found peace that evening. And no matter what Ario might throw their way, Has and Tala both knew that they would have each other’s backs, supporting and caring for each other in their most vulnerable moments.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:3 soft hasala na pwede pa rin platonic and pwede pa ring romantic balakayojan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>